


Оборонно-заготовительный

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: История о том, как Кесслер доставлял на Один собранное с пограничных планет продовольствие и чем занимался его флот потом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Кьянти

Утро злодейски подкралось к ничего не подозревающему Ульриху Кесслеру и коварно напало на него, используя в качестве оружия противное пиликанье будильника. Кесслер попытался накрыть голову одеялом, но оно куда-то подевалось. Пришлось сделать усилие и разлепить глаза. Одеяло нашлось внизу под спиной. Вчера он повалился спать, так и не расстелив постель. И не сняв рубашку. И штаны. И ботинки. Черт, это уже совсем никуда не годилось. Впрочем, не удивительно: после вчерашнего тяжелейшего дня на Кляйнгельте он уснул бы даже в скафандре посреди открытого космоса. Кесслер чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым.

Загрузив корабли до отказа ящиками с провизией, они стартовали с планеты всего за два часа до высадки сил Альянса. Казалось бы самая тяжкая часть этой неприятной миссии уже позади. Но Кесслер, к своим тридцати восьми годам уже изрядно подрастерял иллюзии и знал, что если какая-то неприятность может случиться, то она случится непременно. Так что новый день он встретил с ноющей болью в висках и сдержанным пессимизмом.

От каюты до капитанского мостика "Форсети" было рукой подать, однако по дороге Кесслер то и дело налетал на какие-то ящики, мешки и под конец пути запнулся о большую корзину с яблоками. Эти корзины были выставлены вдоль всего коридора так, что не было видно где этот яблочный ряд заканчивается и заканчивается ли вообще. К обычному корабельному запаху регенерированного воздуха и нагретой аппаратуры примешивались ароматы чего-то съестного. Пахло копченым мясом и сырыми овощами, крупой и яблоками. Пахло осенью и кануном праздника – словно в далеком детстве, когда мать целыми днями возилась на кухне с вареньями и соленьями.

Кесслер тряхнул головой, отгоняя некстати нахлынувшие воспоминания. Невеселое возвращение на Кляйнгельт, печальная Фир, тяжкий долг, который он обязан исполнить. Не хватало еще сожалений об ушедшем детстве! Сейчас нужно быть собранным и решительным.

Кесслер взошел на мостик и первым делом налетел на пирамиду ящиков.

– Это что такое? – хмуро спросил он.

– Картошка! – бодро отрапортовал дежурный офицер Зигфрид Ленц.

– А другого места не нашлось? – поморщился Кесслер.

– Никак нет! Все забито под завязку. Часть провианта пришлось даже грузить в шаттлы.

Ящики занимали весь нижний ярус, так что навигаторы и техники совсем скрылись из виду. И даже вокруг места командующего были свалены какие-то мешки. Кесслер от души понадеялся, что в них не куры или, например, поросята.

Он вздохнул и сел в кресло.

– Полагаю, перебросить часть провизии Зондарку или Исснеру нам не удастся? У них, наверняка, те же проблемы.

– Исснер сообщает, что они еле взлетели. Остальные корабли тоже перегружены.

Ленцу явно не хотелось еще больше ухудшать настроение начальства, и он попытался внести нотку оптимизма.

– Но через несколько дней станет посвободнее, когда мы выбросим часть продуктов.

– Почему это выбросим? – изумленно воззрился на него Кесслер.

– Испортятся, – Ленц развел руками. – У нас все-таки не рефрижератор, и не передвижной элеватор. Овощи начнут гнить, мясо – тухнуть. Все это придется перебирать и выбрасывать.

Кесслер сжал кулаки. Перед его мысленным взором предстало бледное лицо Фир с горькой морщинкой на лбу, суровое лицо главнокомандующего Лоэнграмма и, наконец, укоризненное лицо матери. Казалось, она качает головой над недоеденным им бутербродом и говорит: "Ули, Ули, как же так можно?!"

– Так нельзя, – решительно заявил Кесслер. – Выведите снова на экран карту нашего сектора. Придется высадиться на еще одну планету.

– Командующий! – округлил глаза Ленц. – Мы не сможем взять еще продовольствия!

– И не надо.

Кесслер кивнул сам себе, принимая стратегическое решение.

– Мы возьмем только банки!

***  
Все помещение трюма окутывали клубы горячего пара.

– Вот, здесь мы закатываем все в три смены, – Ленц указал на взмыленных членов экипажа. – Ребята с ног валятся, но готовы биться до конца. Самое скоропортящееся уже переработали.

Кесслер качнул головой, с сочувствием глядя на своих подчиненных.

– Потери есть?

– Трое ошпарившихся, двое порезавшихся, – отрапортовал Ленц. – Доставлены в медпункт, хотя там и перебирают фасоль. Один нервный срыв: солдат из ночной смены сегодня в пять утра швырнул в стену пятилитровую банку помидор с криком: "Да пропади оно все пропадом". Ему сделали строгое внушение и дали двенадцатичасовой отгул. Помидоры, увы, спасти не удалось.

Кесслер подумал, что по завершении этой операции подчиненных следует наградить. От Военного Министерства, конечно, ждать премиальных не приходится, а со своего коммодорского жалования тем более не расщедришься, но хотя бы какие-то памятные знаки вручить надо. "Герой битвы за провиант" или "Боец заготовительного фронта", или что-то вроде того...

– Что с мясом? – вслух спросил он.

– Мясо в воздушных шлюзах. Идемте.

Возле воздушных шлюзов громоздились неразделанные туши.

– Здесь тесновато и приходится работать по два человека. Зато и сменяются каждые три часа.

Кесслер заглянул в маленькое смотровое окошечко на двери шлюза. Внутри двое в скафандрах для выхода в открытый космос, оборачивали туши в плотную пленку.

– Вакуумная упаковка своими руками, – прокомментировал Ленц. – Дешево и сердито.

Кесслер вздохнул.

– Мне жаль, что нам приходится заниматься таким... несвойственным для профессиональных военных делом, но все мы стараемся на общее благо.

– Ну что вы, командующий. Нам есть, чем гордится! Вы еще не видели, каких успехов достигли наши техники. Позвольте вам показать – это настоящий прорыв!

Ленц провел Кесслера по лабиринту узких переходов в энергетический отсек. В темном и довольно душном помещении было сыро и в витал кисловатый запах, от которого щипало глаза.

– Вот! Гениальное изобретение нашего экипажа!

Ленц указал на огромный агрегат, надежно сваренный из медных листов. Сверху от него отходила медная же труба, на которой крепились два небольших цилиндра. Несколько длинных гибких трубок соединяли все это с генератором, а одна уходила в десятилитровую бутыль темного стекла, судя по надписи на боку раньше принадлежавшую медпункту.

– Они соединили его с системой охлаждения генератора и установили высокоточную систему регулировки температуры. Так что теперь получаем максимальный выход готового продукта почти девяностапроцентной крепости!

– Отлично! – похвалил Кесслер. – Передайте на все наши корабли схему прибора и технологическое описание процесса. По крайней мере, готовый продукт достаточно компактен и широко востребован во всем флоте.

Ленц козырнул и поднял с пола одну из многочисленных бутылок:

– Завизируйте качество, господин коммодор!

Кесслер колебался не больше пары секунд, взял бутылку, вынул пробку, вытер со лба пот, резко выдохнул и приступил к органолептической проверке качества продукта. Богатый жизненный опыт говорил ему, что в трудных боевых условиях не стоит пренебрегать такой возможностью.

***

Совещание состоялось в Оружейной Зале только что захваченного Гайерсбурга. Бывшие хозяева космической крепости не жалели средств на украшение этой комнаты. Лучшей частью интерьера, по общему мнению, были многочисленные полки вдоль стен, заставленные бутылками дорогого и редкого спиртного. Именно поэтому молодые адмиралы Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма и решили собраться здесь, чтобы обсудить некоторые насущные вопросы, не требующие внимания главнокомандующего.

– А еще оказалось, что Брауншвайг припрятал в личных кладовых большую часть оставшейся провизии,– сообщил Миттермайер.

Ройенталь фыркнул.

– Ничего другого он них ожидать и не приходилось.

– И за жадность они сами себя наказали, – рассмеялся Мюллер. – Лишились флота адмирала Фаренхайта. А ведь известно же, что он за еду работает.

Все дружно заржали.

– Так я предлагаю, – сказал Миттермайер, когда все отсмеялись, – консервы оставить здесь, а излишки свежих продуктов сгрузить к Кесслеру для доставки на Один.

– Почему мне?! – возмутился Кесслер. – Отдайте Валену – у него самый большой флагман.

– К Валену погрузим пленных. Их девать некуда, а у него действительно просторно.

– Тогда Мюллеру!

Мюллер открыл рот, спешно выбирая самую убедительную из причин, по которым не хочет везти мешки с мукой, но внезапно помощь пришла от Биттенфельда.

– Ладно вам упрямиться! Меклингер же грузит к себе все эти картины и статуи. И не жалуется!

– Я их не доверю никому из присутствующих, – огрызнулся Меклингер.

– Вот видите? Потому что у него есть опыт обращения с произведениями искусства.

Миттермайер посмотрел на Кесслера своими большими серыми добрыми глазами старшего по званию.

– А у ваших людей есть уникальный бесценный опыт! Тем более, что это временно. Тут лететь до Одина всего двадцать дней. Никто из нас не сумеет сохранить стратегически важное продовольствие так, как вы.

Кесслер поник. Эти битву он проиграл вчистую. Но это точно в последний раз – сказал он себе. Каких-то двадцать дней, а если поспешить, то и того меньше, и на его кораблях не останется ни одной лишней картофелины или помидора сверх штатной нормы. В конце концов, у него боевой флот, а не передвижная продбаза. Он приободрился, утешая себя этой мыслью, и постарался не слушать полный скепсиса голос своего жизненного опыта.

***  
– Кесслер, подождите! У меня к вам есть небольшое дело.

Миттермайер, вышел вслед за Кесслером с планового совещания и поманил в сторону с самым заговорщицким видом.

– Вы слышали о Всеимперской Сельскохозяйственной Ярмарке на Глисе?

Кесслер поправил фуражку и внимательно посмотрел на Миттермайера. Он ожидал чего угодно: приглашения на субботнюю вечеринку в "Морском Орле", сообщения об ужасном преступлении в космофлоте, требующего личного вмешательства главы военной полиции, или просьбы помочь с ликвидацией совершенно случайно образовавшегося трупа, но никак не разговора о сельскохозяйственной ярмарке.

– Для вас же, наверное, не новость, что мой отец занимается проектированием садов и парков, – улыбнулся Миттермайер. – В этом году его пригласили в жюри конкурса ярмарки.

– Поздравляю, – вежливо ответил Кесслер.

– Ярмарка заканчивается на следующей неделе, останется огромное количество продукции – если ее не вывезти, то она испортится.

У Кесслера вытянулось лицо.

– Я не занимаюсь перевозкой продуктов питания.

– Да, конечно, я знаю, что вас тут нагрузили сверх всякой меры, зато корабли ваши в доках стоят. Вы только подумайте: там выставочные образцы со всей Империи! Это же лучшее сырье для ваших само... вашего передового оборудования для переработки овощей и фруктов. И потом... – Миттермайер доверительно понизил голос. – Все это не только из чистой любви к Родине, а за хороший процент готовой продукцией. Я уверен, что все получится, вы же никогда нас не подводили.

И Миттермайер снова широко улыбнулся, как волк в предвкушении хорошей добычи.

Кесслер молчал. Он уже точно знал, что отказаться не сможет.

***

Биттенфельд догнал его в коридоре Адмиралтейства и с ходу выпалил:

– Кесслер! У меня есть мама.

– Я знаю. В досье написано, – тоскливо отозвался тот, чувствуя, что разговор тоже пойдет не о попойке в "Орле".

– А у мамы есть небольшой участок на Порции. С садом. А в саду – яблоки. Очень много яблок.

Биттенфельд очертил руками масштабы яблочного урожая и чуть не сшиб с Кесслера фуражку.

– Слетать бы за ними надо. Может, сгоняешь своих – за процент, а? Все равно они без дела третий месяц скучают.

– А почему бы тебе самому за ними и не слетать? У тебя кораблей и людей гораздо больше.

– Не могу, – пожал плечами Биттенфельд. – У меня же флот наступательный, сам знаешь. Я всегда должен быть в боевой готовности. Вдруг атака противника? А я за яблоками улетел! Ты все равно здесь вечно занят, но экипажи-то у тебя опытные и сами прекрасно справляются. Мне Миттермайер говорил, что все необходимое оборудование на борту. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Биттенфельд многозначительно подмигнул.

– Пятьдесят процентов, – со злости заломил цену Кесслер, но ему тут же стало совестно. Все-таки Биттенфельд прав: ему действительно приходится безвылазно сидеть в столице, а людям и кораблям вредно застаиваться без дела.

Биттенфельд молча смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу.

– Ладно, треть, – согласился Кесслер.– Только Мюллеру не говори, что мой флот с дач яблоки возит, а то завтра выстроится целая очередь.

–Упс! – виновато улыбнулся Биттенфельд.

Кесслер мысленно застонал. Потом мысленно задушил Биттнефельда, Миттермайера и Мюллера. От этого немного полегчало, и он решил на досуге подумать об установке на линкорах автоматических консервных линий.

***

Кесслер любил свой корабль. Пусть не самый большой, и не самый быстрый, и давно уже не новый, но это был его собственный флагман. Теперь Кесслеру редко доводилось куда-либо на нем летать, но когда ему удавалось выкроить немного времени между бесконечными делами в военной полиции, он приходил в док и смотрел на "Форсети" или, поднявшись по трапу, проводил рукой по его обшивке. А иногда поднимался на борт, шел на командный мостик и, прикрыв глаза, сидел в своем командирском кресле, представляя, что вокруг не сумрак дока, а безбрежная космическая тьма.

Но сегодня в доках было шумно и оживленно. В честь коронации Его Величества кайзера Лоэнграмма на всех кораблях закрашивали гольденбаумовские эмблемы – теперь их должны были сменить золотые крылатые львы новой династии.  
Сегодня здесь были все – Йеннер, Зондарк, Нидрих, и, конечно, Ленц, который успевал сразу все: шутить, советоваться, ругаться и давать указания вооруженным краской и кистями солдатам.

– Господин генерал-адмирал, что мы добавим к нашему гордому льву?

– А надо что-то добавить? – удивился Кесслер.

– Ну, для различия. На флагмане гросс-адмирала Миттермайера лев на красном фоне, а на флагмане гросс-адмирала Ройенталя – на синем. Я считаю, нам тоже нужен отличительный знак.

– Тогда пририсуйте нашему льву тяпку и грабли, – ответил Кесслер. – И ленту снизу с надписью "Оборонно–Заготовительный"… – Он немного подумал и добавил: – Нет, лучше "Первый Оборонно-Заготовительный".

Казалось, Ленц ничуть не удивился.

– Тяпку – в правую лапу, а грабли – в левую?– уточнил он.

– Нет, тяпка двуручная – пусть будет в верхних.

– А грабли?

– А грабли – под правую нижнюю. – вздохнул Кесслер.

К сорока одному году у него был большой жизненный опыт, и он твердо знал, что все неприятности имеют свойство повторяться. Особенно в Имперском флоте.


End file.
